Sister connection
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: When Regina and Robin let Zelena take care of One year old Breana during the weekend. Zelena can't stop her from crying but until one night when Zelena gives up and calls the one person who can help ... her sister. will Zelena let finally come to peace with her sister or will she still push her away for Cora's mistake.
1. The Idea

Regina had arrived from her busy duties as mayor and never had she been so tired since Robin brought home baby Breana. It had been year now and handling Little Breana had been hard work especially with Zelena living in StoryBrooke. Half of week Zelena would come over and spend some time with Breana whilst Regina or Robin was present which did bring some tension. As Regina laid down her Gucci bag and took off her black high heel Prada shoes near living room she noticed how quite it was in the kitchen. Normally the house would be filled with loud noise of screaming children and shouting of a stressed out outlaw but today seem too quite for Regina liking. Looking around for any signs of her outlaw or the children Regina entered into the kitchen, to her surprise no one was in the kitchen either. Walking around the kitchen island toward the cabinet containing the glasses and cups Regina made herself a glass of orange juice as she wasn't hungry to eat anything. Looking around the kitchen she noticed a little note on table surface. Walking over to pick it up Regina automatically knew it was Robin's hand writing . The letter read:

Regina

Don't worry me Henry Roland and Bre went to shop to get some school stuff for Roland. We will be back soon my love and don't worry about Dinner.

Regina placed the note back onto table with happy content smile on her face. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she met Robin. She was now a mother to Roland who was the sweetest boy and had the most adorable dimple smile ever and was an auntie to a little cutie pie. She couldn't be more happier but something in the back of her mind kept telling her that not letting little Breana around Zelena a lot was having a negative effect on their mother and daughter relationship. Even when little Bre was around Zelena should would always end up crying and throwing tamper tantrums leading to Robin and Regina comforting her.

Getting comfortable on the sofa and turning on the TV to see what was on Regina heard the front door open with Roland running through the foyer into the living room to where she was sitting . His smile reached his eyes and his cute dimples appeared on his cheeks. "Hi Gina we went McDonald and I got a happy meal." Roland said as he sat next to her.

"Well I glad you had fun Roland but I hope your not too hyper its almost your bedtime." Regina said as she gave him a little cuddle and a kiss on the forehead. Henry walked in with a couple of bags and sat down across from them with a sigh. Putting the bags down he grabbed the Granny's take away a passed it to his mother. "Here you go mum."

"Thank you darling, how was your shopping trip?" Regina said taking the take away bag from him. "It was okay, Roland wanted to buy all the toy swords it was quite funny when he realize that they wasn't real ones." Henry said as he looked at Roland who now hiding his cheeky smile in Regina's shoulder.

Robin walked into the foyer with sleeping little Bre in his arms. Her short curly ginger hair covered parts of her face and her little arms were rapped around Robin's neck she was truly daddy's little angel. "Hi Regina I hope you don't mind Lasagna for dinner, the kids had already had something eat so it's just for the two us". Robin said as placed little Bre on the sofa to give Regina a kiss on the lips.

Two hours had passed and the Children were tucked away in bed fast asleep. It was quite late and Robin and Regina where getting ready for bed. Robin made his way into the soft king size bed, waiting for Regina to return from the bathroom. As she did he couldn't help but notice that something was bothering her. "Hey what's wrong my love is something troubling you?"

no Robin why would there be? Trying to hid her emotions Regina entered the bed and opened up her book and continued to read where she left off, however Robin knew her and could see through mask she always put on to hid her real emotion. Snatching away the book away from her grasp Robin gave her a serious look of concern. Regina please tell me.

Surprised by his reaction Regina knew she had to tell him, with a sigh she turned her head to look into those bright blue eyes that she couldn't resist. "I was thinking maybe Zelena could take Bre during the weekends so she can spend some mother and daughter time together." Robin squeezed the bridge of his nose as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"Regina we discussed this, you know how I feel about Zelena I don't trust her." Robin said softly. Regina was sitting up now as she took the book back a placed it on to night stand table. "Robin Bre is growing up so fast but she rarely see her mother and its not fair that Zelena has to watch me be her mother figure when I am really just her Aunt. Robin they need to get to know each other, I mean Zelena can have Bre during the weekend and we can pick her up on Monday morning."

Robin wasn't sure about the idea but when he looked back at Regina her reassuring smile made him give in. "Fine we can try this weekend and see what happens."

"Great I will phone Zelena tomorrow morning on the way to work to see if she is free." snuggling into Robin arms and resting her head on his warm chest her eyes lids began to get heavy. "Robin this is the right thing to do trust me."

Robin felt how Regina's breathing become even, turning off the bed side lights Robin kissed her forehead and softy pushed the strand of hair behind her ears. "I hope your right my love." Robin whispered and with that fell into deep sleep.


	2. The Unusual visit part one

The day was a unusual one for Zelena. The weather had been the worst as the rain continued into morning. it had started to raining during 2:00am waking her up ; normally the sound of the heavy rain would relax her. Today was different. However what really confused Zelena was the fact that at 8:30 in the morning she got a call from her sister Regina. She asked for her to come over to her office to talk about her precious little green bean. Zelena didn't understand why but being to tried to complain she put on her green trench coat and went on her way.

Regina was sitting in her black and white office waiting for her sister to arrive. Regina had no idea how to tell her sister about this but her worst fears were beginning settle the longer she waited. she hoped that her sister wouldn't take advantage of the situation but Regina knew this was right. Bre was getting older and she needs to know her real mother. Putting all her files in their rightful place Regina finally heard an knock on her office door. she knew it was Zelena because normally the receptionist Jane would buzz her about people wanting to see her.

"Come in." Regina said as she sat back into her chair at her desk. this was going to an interesting day for both of them.

Zelena slowly entered Regina's office closing the door behind her. she looked around in disgust.

 **sorry it so short :-(**

 **Please be free to comment**


	3. The Unusual visit part two

**All characters belong to ABC Once upon a time, apart from little Bre**

The weekend had finally arrived and Zelena couldn't wait to have her daughter all to herself. She had decided to go along with Robin and Regina plans as she too believed that her and her daughter needed a motherly bond together. Zelena got ready as Regina was bringing Breana around 11:00 am. Tiding the house and making sure it was baby proof as her little green bean could walk now plus making sure she all she needed to look after her little girl.

Putting some toys out in her living room floor the door bell finally rang. Taking a deep breath Zelena made her way to open the door. greeted with the sight of her little sister, Regina was holding Breana in her arms. Zelena could help but smile at her little green bean she was so big now. Breana was wearing her green little track suit that Zelena had bought her alongside her white trainers and her hair was tired up in a little bum. "So I will pick her up around 3 in the afternoon on Monday and if you anything just call okay." Regina said as she put down little Bre who trotted her away into her house.

"Don't worry Regina I can look after my own daughter." Taking the Peppa Pig bag from Regina Zelena began to close the door but was stopped by Regina's hand. " What else do you want from me Regina?" Zelena said rolling her eyes.

"If its alright with you I would like to say goodbye to my niece." walking into the living were little Bre was playing with her toys Regina bent down and gave little Bre a kiss on her forehead. "Bye bye Bre." Regina said in a motherly tone.

looking up Bre gave her cute goodbye wave. "bye bye Gina."

Regina made her way out of house but before she left she turn around to face Zelena again. " Don't forget to call if you need anything I mean it Zelena."

"Okay, what ever can you leave now I would like to spend sometime with my little girl now."

Rolling her eyes Regina made her way to the front door. "Bye Zelena."

The afternoon went well as Zelena and Breana spent sometime at the local park. She had never laugh so much in her life as Breana and her played on the slides and swings. Zelena finally felt like a mother to her daughter. The park didn't have many people there due it raining the day before but this didn't stop Zelena having fun with her daughter.

"Breana are you ready!"Zelena said as she placed her on the slide again for the twentieth time. Breana giggled as Zelena put down the slide.

"AGAIN MOMMY, AGAIN!" Breana said through giggles of excitement as she trotted her way back to Zelena.

Zelena was in complete shock as her daughter jumped up and down on the spot. she had never been called mommy before and for Zelena she had never felt so happy. For the first time Zelena and her daughter finally bonded. " I have a better idea lets gets ice cream!" opening her arms Breana jumped into them, swirling her around they both giggled in complete happiness.

"ICE CREAM!" Breana said as she stopped giggling. placing Breana on her hips they made their way to Ice cream shop.

when they finally got to the Ice cream shop Breana hadn't stopped talking. they talked about bunnies and princesses as little Bre had spent a couple days with Mary Margaret when both Robin and Regina had to work late.

Putting Bre down she let her little green bean pick what ice cream she wanted. Zelena watched as her daughter looked through the glass in amazement. " lots of ice cream Mommy."

"Yes but you can only pick one." Zelena said as bent down to her daughter's level. Bre finally pointed to the ice cream she wanted. " chocolate it is then." Zelena said a motherly tone.

The evening had come around and both Bre and Zelena were dressed in their cozy pajamas playing with the dolls that Bre had bought with her. 9:30 pm had arrived and Zelena's mobile rang; disrupting her from the doll game.

"Hello little sis what do you want. Nothing getting cold feet are we about your decision."

"No I was just calling to see if everything is okay."

"Everything is fine Regina like I said before I can look after my own child." Zelena said rolling her eyes.

"Well I also called to reminded you sis that it almost Bre bedtime."

"What time does she sleep?"

"9:40 pm."

"Well thanks for telling me sis now goodnight." Zelena said in annoyed tone. Turning to look at her daughter Zelena smiled. " well little green bean lets get ready for bed."

 **Please share your views:-)**


	4. Night of Hell

Zelena had just finished bathing Breana and was now putting back on her little pyjamas that had little monkeys on them. After that Zelena had read multiple stories to Breana for some reason she wasn't in the mood for bedtime.

"Come on little green bean you need to sleep."Zelena said trying not to sound annoyed

However eleven o'clock arrived and Breana became more stressed and restless and began to throw uncontrollable tantrums. Screaming and crying filled the little farm house and Zelena didn't know what to do. Zelena had tried rocking and singing but Breana began to kick and cry louder; making Zelena's ears ring.

Picking Breana up again Zelena began to walk around the farm house with her in her arm hoping to clam her down. Breana face had turned a bright red from all the screaming and crying and it stared to make Zelena feel even more frustrated and worried.

"Hush little green bean it's okay mummy's here. Are you hungry?" Zelena said trying to reassure her daughter.

walking into the kitchen Zelena went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle with milk. Once she warmed the bottle of milk she quickly gave it to Breana but to Zelena's despair Breana throw it to the floor in her Tantrum. " No Milk, Gina!"

Zelena froze for a second. Her little girl was crying for Regina for comfort and her. sadness began fill Zelena alongside a bit of anger. Her own daughter was more used to Regina and as much as she hated that fact she could not help but feel pain. " Gina not here sweet heart but mummy's here." Zelena said trying to calm her down.

"Gina, I want Gina." Breana said as a new batch of tears raced down her red cheeks. Taking a deep breath Zelena couldn't take it anymore. Picking up her mobile Zelena began to call her sister.

* * *

Regina's mobile began to ring on her bedroom side table. The loud ringing noise had rudely awaken her from her warm slumber. Rubbing her eyes she quickly looked at her phone to see who would dare to call her in middle of night. Glancing down at her buzzing mobile she saw her sister's name and quickly answered the call.

"Zelena what's wrong? Has something happen? " Concern began washed over Regina as she heard the loud cries in the call.

"Breana wont stop crying! She been crying since 9:40pm and the only thing she wants is YOU!" Regina could tell that Zelena was beyond pissed off with her. She should of known that bedtime was going to be difficult for Zelena as Bre was so used to seeing her and Robin putting her to bed. Feeling bad about the situation Regina tried to reassure her sister.

" Zelena it's normal for children to cry during bedtime plus Breana normally has routine and just not used to you doing it yet that's all."

" And who fault is that Regina?!" My own daughter isn't used to her own mother putting her to bed." Zelena said trying not to shout down the mobile.

Rubbing her temple Regina knew she was going to get anywhere with Zelena on the phone. " Zelena I'm on my way okay, don't worry." Regina said as she put on her black high boots.

" Wait NO I can handle this just tell me how to calm her down?" Zelena knew if Regina came down to the farm house she would have failed as a mother. She wanted to prove that she could look after her daughter and finally be the mother she wanted to be. everything was going so well until down and it always came back to her sister's doings.

" Zelena the only way is for me come to the house. Breana is pretty much like all the girls in the mill family. Stubborn as hell." " I will be there in 10 minutes." An d with that sentence Regina hanged up.

Zelena was now holding her little green bean in arms, rocking her gently as she continued to cry the house down. Zelena had tried to keep the tears from her own eyes from falling as the feeling of defeat took over. The word Failure bombarded her mind as she held Bre closer to her. She hated feeling vulnerable but her emotions were where pretty much all other the place. She wanted to scream, cry and laugh at how whole day had turned up side down but for Zelena could think anymore on it a buff of dark purple magic appeared in front of her. Quickly revealing her little sister as it vanished.

Bre's crying quickly stopped when her big blue eyes saw Regina. Her arms reached out to her and without thinking Regina grabbed the puffy blued eyed, taking her from Zelena's arms. Zelena watched as Breana wrapped her arms around Regina, resting her little head on her chest as Regina rubbed her back in a circular motion. after a couple of moments Breana's exhaustion took over and was finally asleep in Regina's arms.

A tear of frustration escaped Zelena's eyes but she quickly wiped it away before Regina saw. Regina gently carried her niece to her bedroom to rest her on her bed. Loving placing a kiss on Bre's forehead Regina return to the living where Zelena stood. " Now you can get some sleep before the sun rises."

Zelena turned to face Regina as she entered the living room. " You took everything from me. Everything."

Regina looked at Zelena and noticed her red puffy eyes which looked glassy like she was about cry a waterfall. She hadn't seen Zelena this emotion ever and it really worried her. " Zelena what are you talking about?" Zelena anger began rise within her as she looked at Regina's confused face.

" First you took our mother's love and now you take my Daughter's love, do you continuously get everything and I get nothing." Zelena said raising her voice slightly.

" I didn't take anything first of all and secondly you put yourself in this position. The reason Robin and I didn't let you have Breana was because you on a dark path and proven to be a flight risk. We want Breana to have a healthy start in life."

"So do I and she needs to be with me I'm her mother not you." Zelena said as her skin turned hot with rage.

Regina finally realised why her sister was mad she was afraid that Bre saw her as a mother and not Zelena. " So this is what it's all about. Your worried I'm taking over as her mother. Is that it?!" Regina said with frustration.

"No I Angry because you always get EVERYTHING!" Tension began build between the sisters but Regina wasn't going to be blamed for this.

"It wasn't my fault Cora picked me and not you, It was my fault I was born a princess and you wasn't and Wasn't my fault Robin kept Breana From you when you tried to leave for Oz." I'm not you enemy Here!" "However since you manipulated Robin and slept with him and tried to kill me, the only one who should be angry should be me." Regina had enough of her sister's behaviour not able to contain her anger anymore Regina decided it would be best to leave before words turn punches. Getting ready to teleport herself home looked back at Zelena with an emotionless face. "I will pick up Breana in the morning. we are done here." with a wave of a hand Regina was gone.

Zelena finally let her tears flow and fell to ground as her shield of strength left her body with nothing but anger and sorrow as company.

 **Please comment on what you thought:-) xxx**

 **Regina and Zelena belong To abc OUAT apart from Bre.**


	5. Aftermath

Puffing into her bedroom again Regina swiftly took of her black trench coat and high boots. However Regina no longer felt like returning to her beauty sleep. The bickering between her and Zelena had left her fuming. Pacing up and down her bedroom Regina could help thinking about what her sister had send.  
"How dare she make me the reason for her misfortunes." Regina thought. Finally taking a seat on her bed. She had given Zelena a many chance but each time she always pushed her away and the reason always lead back to their mother's bad choices.

The house was empty as Robin and the boys were at his camp site for the weekend for some father bonding time. Regina loved the fact her boys were getting so close and she knew calling Robin about Zelena would ruin their trip. Going downstairs to the kitchen Regina made herself a relaxing hot chocolate to calm herself. Taking a couple of sips Regina had come to the conclusion that her and Zelena needed to talk about their problems fully. She just hoped it wouldn't end in fight again. She had made a deal with Zelena that she would pick up Bre on Monday morning but clearly Zelena wasn't right emotionally for looking after Bre and Regina no longer felt comfortable leaving her niece with her unstable sister. Intensely thinking as she finished her drink. "I think it's time me and my sister visit Dr Hopper."

 **All Characters belong to abc OUAT apart from Breana**  
 **Please share your thoughts x**


	6. Panic

Just like she had promised Regina had arrived at the farm house to pick up her little Niece, not bothering to knock Regina walked right in and made her way to the front room. Noticing that it was empty Regina made her way to the bedrooms of the farm house but again they too where empty. "Zelena?!" Regina shouted as she thoroughly checked each room. Panic began to settle in Regina's mind, trying to think where her sister would have gone this time. She knew that Zelena couldn't make a portal to take her and Bre to Oz however Zelena still could leave the town by crossing the town line. Pacing the house with complete fear in her heart Regina knew that if she didn't find Bre then Robin would never forgive her. Pulling her blackberry phone out from her Trench coat Regina checked the time. 8:00am. Mentally taking a note Regina had about an hour to find Zelena or else she had to get Robin and his Merry Men. Putting the phone back into her pocket her Phone suddenly began to ring. Looking back at the screen again it read Zelena.

Tightly grinding her teeth together with frustration Regina answered the phone. " Zelena where in Hell are you?"

" Hello to you too, don't get your knickers in a twist I'm in the park with Breana."

Rolling her eyes Regina took a deep breath before she answered her sister. " Zelena I told you that I was picking up Breana in the morning why in the world are you in the park?!" Still on the phone to her sister Regina stormed out of the farm house and made her way to her black Mercedes. " You know what never mind just stay there I will be there in the minute, Don't move." Quickly hanging up on Zelena Regina drove her way to the Storybrooke park.

* * *

Zelena hadn't got much sleep after her and Regina little fight. She had awoken at Six with painful thoughts in her head. Bre had woken up only 30 minutes after her, of course for food. However, as the sun began to rise, Zelena decided she need some fresh air and to get out of her the small environment of her farm house. Now sitting on the park bench with her daughter by her side, playing with her little peppa pig doll and bags. Zelena watched the sky turned pink to blue with boredom. She hated feeling vulnerable but she knew if had to change for her little green bean then she had to lay all her cards out on the table to her little sister however it was difficult being open. She didn't expect Regina to be so mad when she phoned to let her know where she was. The Park wasn't that far from the farm house.

" Gina!" Breana squealed as Regina quickly approached the park bench. Even from far away Zelena could see her sister Evil Queen glare and knew that round two was fast approaching. Standing up from the bench Zelena prepared herself for her little sister rant.

"Zelena I told you I was coming to your house for Bre, you can't just get up and leave without telling me." Trying to not to yell Regina didn't wanted to upset Breana who was now off the bench but instead hugging Regina's right leg. Zelena was pretty much ignoring her sister's argument, Rolling her eyes as Regina talked only made matter worst but being tried Zelena wasn't ready talk yet.

"Zelena can you please look at to me, you scared me when you wasn't in the house." Regina could tell Zelena wasn't paying attention, Swiftly picking up Bre and the bags Regina made her way to the car. If not paying attention then why bother? Regina thought to herself as she put Bre in her car seat. However Zelena wasn't too far behind and now was standing by the car. "Regina you can't tell me what I can and can't do with my daughter, you do know that?" signing Zelena looked back at her sister again. " Look Regina all I wanted was some fresh air and space to think."

Swiftly turning around after closing the car door Regina was done picking fights. " Maybe this was a bad idea Zelena. I think there is too much issues between us and this is never going to work."

In disbelief Zelena couldn't believe what she was saying. " So your just going to give up on me then like everyone else in this world?!" Regina signed at her sister with frustration.

"No I didn't say that. I think both of us should see Archie about our problems, in fact I have already booked an appointment for Tuesday evening. Getting into her car to drive home Regina didn't wait for her sister's response. However, Zelena's displease face said it all.

 **I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone had a happy Christmas Day. Please don't forget share your thoughts xxx :-) All Characters belong to ABC OUAT and Breana is my OC x**


End file.
